When Fate leads to Death or is it Fate?
by clow-mistress-sakura
Summary: PG13 cause of some kiss scenes, but anyway, Li comes back with an unexpected something, which causes Sakura her life and soul. (Chapter 3s up!)
1. Expect the unexpected

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hihi

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hihi! I'm back writing fanfics again, I couldn't write any fanfics because I was rather busy, but I'm free now, so…

Sakura: Ok, ok, you can start the fanfics; I really want to be in some sort of situation with Syaoran!

Syaoran: Yeah! Go on; start typing! (Holding his sword)

Clow-mistress-sakura: Yeah…@.@ (Sweat drop) Ok, I won't talk anymore, just enjoy, and don't forget to review it!

*…….*-thinking

(……..)-action

"…….."-speaking

Expect the Unexpected 

Sakura Kinomoto, a 15 year old girl, just woke up, but she wasn't feeling alright, "Oh my god, what did…it…mean, was that…(thinking)…nah, there is no way, but…what if…" 

"What cha doin!!!!!!" a little stuffed animal, Kero, popped out of nowhere, Sakura's thoughts were interrupted, and she jumped backwards, "AHH, Kero! Don't do that!" Sakura yelled, "I'm sorry Sakura, it's just that I saw you just gazing at your blank wall, so I was wondering…"

"Don't worry Kero, I'm fine, I just need to think about my dream." Sakura said calmly,

"Oh…what sort of dream?" Kero asked, wondering if it has something to do with the clow cards,

"I can't remember, if you hadn't scared me like that, I would of have remembered and thought it through!" Sakura complained.

Kero flew over and sat beside Sakura, then folded his paws/hands and said, "Well, does it have to do with the clow cards?"

Sakura thought it thoroughly, but nothing, she couldn't remember, "I…don't know, I don't think so, I…(Gulps)…hope not…" she trailed off, she was about to say something when her father downstairs called her, "Sakura! Telephone!"

"Coming!" Sakura yelled, she smiled at Kero for a moment and ran down the stairs, picked up the phone and asked, "Moshi, moshi, Sakura speaking, who is this?"

On the other line, "Hi Sakura! It's me Tomoyo!" Tomoyo Daidouji is also 15 and is Sakura's best friend, "Oh, hey Tomoyo, why are you calling me so early this morning?" Sakura asked rather confused, usually, she received calls at about 12 or later, but on her watch it said 9.

"Oh yeah, now that you mentioned, I just received a letter from Li, he said that he's going to come down to Japan in a weeks time…" Tomoyo responded but was cut off by Sakura, "Li's coming! *Oh my god, he's coming back, but would he still remember me, it's been 3 years, I haven't even got a call or even a letter from him* When did he send the letter? Does it have a date?" Sakura asked curiously,

"Yes, (Looking at the top of the letter in her hand) it says the date…19th October!!" Tomoyo replied in shock,

"Oh my god, if that was sent on the 19th, and it's the 25th today…" Sakura stopped for a moment, and then the both in unison said, "TODAY!"

"Oh my, what time will he arrive?" Sakura asked, almost tripping up,

"It says here he will arrive at about 12:00 this afternoon."

"Ok, I'll meet you down your house." Sakura said,

"Sure, I can get one of my bodyguards to drive us there." Tomoyo responded, 

"See you later then!" 

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!"

Both teenage girls hang up, Sakura ran up the stairs when she bumped into her brother Touya, "Hey Kaiju! Better watch where your going, you don't want to wake up the whole neighbourhood!"

Sakura gave her Onni-chan a death glare but changed it into a smile, "Very funny Touya, but I'm not going to spend all day arguing with you, (points at Touya) I've got better things to do!" And with that, Sakura walked to her room, and entered leaving Touya in the corridors rather surprised her sister didn't kick him in the shin.

Sakura looked at her clock, it was almost time to go over to Tomoyo's house, she checked herself in the mirror again, "(Styling hair) Yep, everything's in place, my urbane hair, my white tracksuits, my t-shirt, yep, everything's perfect!" She said in satisfaction, and left the house.

At Tomoyo's home:

The doorbell rang, Tomoyo ran over to the door and opened it to reveal a rather sporty type Sakura today, "Sakura!"

"Hi Tomoyo, (Sees video camera) uh…Tomoyo, what are you doing? (Blushes)" Sakura asked, she hasn't seen Tomoyo's video camera ever since the cardcaptoring days were over,

"Ohohohoho! You don't think I'm going to let you and Li get away with this, ever since Li left, there wasn't much excitement, so I couldn't record anything, but now he's coming back, ohohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled, Sakura hasn't seen Tomoyo use that laugh in a long time.

"(Sweat drops) Yeah, come on let's go!" Sakura said, Tomoyo's bodyguard came out and lead the two girls to the limo.

At the airport:

Sakura looked left and right and couldn't see anyone in sight, "Calm down Sakura-chan, Li-kun will show up soon, his plane isn't going to be here in another 5 minutes (Checking watch)" Tomoyo said trying to keep her best friend under control.

Sakura smiled at her friend and said, "You're right Tomoyo, I should be patient! Hey Tomoyo…" 

"Yes?" Tomoyo asked her friend politely,

"Um…I need to use the bathroom for a moment, I'll be right back!" Sakura said heading for the girls bathroom.

"Sure!" Tomoyo watched her friends leave the area, she looked over to the arrivals from China, it was hard to see who's coming out, but then she caught sight of someone with Messy brown hair, and she was for sure, that was Li Syaoran.

"Li! Li-kun! Over here!" Tomoyo said, her bodyguards making way for her.

Syaoran heard his name being called, looked round, and caught sight of a girl coming through the crowds with bodyguards, the girl had greyish, purplish hair, when he saw the video camera and realized who it was, "Daidouji-chan! (Waving)" Li called Tomoyo's name, he walked over to her and said, "How are you, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Tomoyo giggled and videoed Syaoran, "It has been a while, you certainly haven't changed a lot, apart from growing taller and stronger, you still look pretty much the same!" 

Li smiled and laughed, "Well you certainly haven't changed a lot have you? (Eyeing camera)" 

"Ohohohoho! I only use this for videotaping you and Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo laughed,

Li smiled a bit weaker and said, "So how is she?"

"She's doing fine…" Tomoyo was cut off again, but this time by someone else, a girl with long brown hair and blond streaks walked out of the crowd and said, "Xiaolang!" She ran up to Syaoran and hugged him,

"Oh, hello, you must be one of Xiaolang's friends?" the girl asked, not really politely, *Who does she think she is, look at her, trying to be all friendly with my Xiaolang, well no one will get Xiaolang!*

Tomoyo a bit surprised said, "Hi, my name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I am one of Li-kun's friends, please to meet you, urm…"

"Her name is…"

Sakura just finished checking up her hair and so on, she smiled at herself and thought, *I wonder if Syaoran remembers me?*

With that thought, she left the bathroom and walked on over to the direction, when she saw someone, someone she wanted to see for a long time, Syaoran Li was standing there with Tomoyo, *Oh my god, he is so BUFF!* Sakura thought, she was about to run over when she saw someone else, she didn't know the girl but she was hugging Syaoran, then she heard Li say, "Her name is Sammi."

Sakura felt her heart shattering into a million pieces, she knew something was going to go wrong here, it was in her dream, but she couldn't remember, so instead of standing there, she took a deep breath and walked over, "Um…Hi Li-kun!" She said trying to stop herself from blushing, Li looked over at Sakura, he was controlling his blush, Sakura looked beautiful than ever, but he didn't go up to her, he just stood his ground, "Hey Sakura, how are you?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Fine as usual Li-kun, (Looking at Sammi) Oh hi, I hear your name is Sammy?"

"Sammi spelt with an 'i', and I hear your name is Sakura, nice name!" Sammi said, *At least she isn't like that Tomoyo girl, so close and affectionate to my Xiaolang!*

"So Li-kun, is she your cousin or something?" Tomoyo asked, whilst videotaping.

"Yeah, I only know that Meilin is your cousin, where is she right now?" Sakura asked, "Did someone just call me?" they heard a voice from behind call, they turned around and Sakura smiled brightly, "Meilin-chan!" She said, giving her friend a hug, Meilin hugged back and said, "How are you? Oh Tomoyo-chan, how are you? (Releasing Sakura)" Tomoyo stopped videotaping for a moment to give her friend a hug, Sammi glared at Meilin, *How could she, I mean, I'm about to become her cousin in law and she doesn't give me that sort of respect!* Sammi thought, Meilin walked over to Sakura and said, "I guess you already met her! (Moving her head the direction of Sammi and Syaoran)"

Sakura looked over at Sammi, "You mean Sammi, right? Not Li?"

Everyone dropped backwards anime style with a big sweat drop on his or her heads, Meilin got up and said, "Of course Sammi!" 

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, I have, hey Meilin, is she yours and Li's cousin?"

Syaoran looked away for a moment but he knew he had to tell her, "Sakura…"

"Yes Li?"

"Sammi…Sammi…Sammi's my girlfriend from China." Li said quietening down on the word girlfriend, but Sakura heard it clearly, and turned from smile into sorrow, but stopped her tears from flowing, "Oh…um…well…I hope you two enjoy it here in Japan, especially you Sammi…excuse me, I have to get home!" Sakura said, turning away, and ran off crying, Syaoran watched Sakura leave, he felt like running after her, and hug her, and kiss her tears away, but he can't now, he has a girlfriend.

"Hey, let's all go to my house for tea!" Tomoyo said, trying to sound as cheerful as possible, even though she wanted to go help her friend, Meilin who was also trying her best to not force Syaoran to go after Sakura, decided to answer Tomoyo, "Sure Tomoyo, that would be great! Let's go!" Meilin said, Tomoyo smiled, Wei soon came out with some luggages, and some of Tomoyo's bodyguards helped, they sat in the Limo and drove off.

Meanwhile, Sakura ran wherever her legs took her, she was still crying, she couldn't get rid of what she heard, 

_…Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

_…Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

"Leave me alone, please, I don't want to hear this!" Sakura yelled,

_…Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

_…Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

Sakura soon entered a forest, she tripped on a stone in the ground and fell down, she laid there, crying, in sorrow, in pain, in terror…

***************************************************************************************************************************

Clow-mistress-sakura: Ok, that's chapter one for you lot out there!

Sakura: Syaoran, why didn't you tell me you went out with someone?

Syaoran: I am not! I only love you and only you! (Kneeling on one knee)

Sakura: Oh don't worry Li, I believe you! (Helping him up)

S+S kiss scene.

Clow-mistress-sakura: (Pushing scene away) Ok, we'll let them have their little privacy!

Kero: (Flies in) Hey, how come I got such a short scene?

Clow-mistress-sakura: Oh Kero not now! Can't you see I'm trying to talk to all these readers?

Tomoyo: Ohohohoho! I'm videotaping in the scene!

Kero: (To you lot) Clow-mistress-sakura is such a baka!

Clow-mistress-sakura: Well you're just a stuffed animal!

Kero: What!

(Clow-mistress-sakura deaths glare challenge with Kero, electric static's are coming out!)

Tomoyo: Ohohohoho, I'm going to videotape this! Ok everyone, bye bye!


	2. Life is cruel

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hi, I'm back, I've turned that stuffed animal into chicken dinner, well not until he turned into Cerberu

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hi, I'm back, I've turned that stuffed animal into chicken dinner, well not until he turned into Cerberus and turned me into kebab!

Kero: Hey, baka, hurry up!

Clow-mistress-sakura: Shut up you stuffed animal! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter 2!

Life is cruel 

Sakura soon returned home after staying 4 hours in the woods weeping, she never felt so hurt, so helpless, so lonely in her life, she can still remember the time Li promised her that he would come back, but this was too much, she wanted him to come back and be hers, but no, he came back with another girl, "Why did you have to do this to me Li Syaoran? Why you? Of all people! (Running to bedroom door)" When Sakura entered her room, she found it empty, actually her whole house was empty, she walked over to her bed and just dropped onto it as if she were dead, her eyes was empty, no life was inside it, she just stayed there, when her face paled, *"Where…am…I? Who are you?" There Sakura saw a figure standing in front of her, so still, she them said, "Shadow? Is that you?" But the figure stayed still, not moving an inch, Sakura walked closer to it, she thought it has to be Shadow so she got out her key, called upon it and it became her staff, when all of a sudden, a voice arose from the figure, "My dear mistress, why are you putting yourself through so much pain?" Sakura glared at the figure, "What are you talking about?" now starting to back off a bit, "You know exactly what I mean, why stay in this cruel world when no one here loves you, especially him! (Black cloud forms circle)" Inside the circle was a picture of Li Syaoran, Sakura looked at the picture when the words came to her mind again,

…_Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

…_Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

"No, Li loves me and only me!" Sakura yelled as she fell on her knees in pain, "Ah…that's what you think mistress, but remember what he told you…" The figure said, in an even more convincing tone,

…_Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

…_Sammi's my girlfriend from China_

Sakura was in tears now, she couldn't help it, she was out of total control, "No…no…no…IT'S NOT TRUE!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, 

"Come mistress, join us, join us in our world!" The figure said,

"Where is your world?" Sakura asked with cold eyes,

"My world is…"* Sakura was soon snapped out by Touya, "Hey Kaiju, hey, get up! Don't scare me!" Touya said, shaking his wide-eyed, sister, Sakura shook her head after and said, "Huh? What happened?" 

"When I came into the house, I just found you on your bed, looking as if you were dead…" Touya trailed off, not wanting to show too much emotion to his sister,

"…Touya…" Sakura said, her eyes were going red this time, Touya looked at his sister, this time he knew he had to show his emotions or he would regret it, "Hey Sakura, what's wrong, come on, you can tell me!" Touya stroked his little sisters soft hair, soon Sakura hugged Touya tightly, Touya then knew that there was a problem, "Hey come on, I'm your brother, you can tell me…" Touya said softly, Sakura soon started to cry, "Touya…Li…he…he…(cries hard)"

"WHAT! That gaki came back?" Touya yelled, Sakura soon started to cry harder, Touya goes, "What did he do to you, tell me and I'll go pound him for you!" 

Sakura cried out loud this time, not letting her brother go, but instead, tightening her grip, but Touya didn't mind, "Li…Li, he came back with a girlfriend!" Sakura wept ten times harder than before, "So? What's wrong with that?" Touya asked, "Touya, you don't understand, I…I…I…I loved Li, and he promised he would come back, I thought he would come back and love me like before, but he…" Sakura started to cry again, "You what? How can you like that gaki! Of all people, why can't you just like that boy who works in the ice-cream store!" Touya said, Sakura cried less harder than before and said, "How can you tell me who to love, especially that guy in the ice-cream store, he is so UGLY!" Touya giggled, he stroked his sister's hair and put her head on his shoulder.

Soon, Sakura fell asleep, Touya smiled, he slowly lifted his sister and put her under her blankets, he left the room and closed the door, *Maybe I should phone Sakura's friend Tomoyo for some help…* and with that thought, Touya headed for the phone, he picked it up and dialled the number, it rang for a moment, when someone picked up, "Moshi? moshi? This is Tomoyo speaking, who is this?" 

"Hello, Tomoyo, its Touya…"

"Oh Touya, it's kind of odd having you calling down here."

"Well, I need some help…"

"What kind?"

"It's about…Sakura…"

"(Quietening) I'll come over in a moment and talk…"

"Thank you"

Both hang-ups, Touya sighed, *my dear sister can't be hurt like this, I promised okaa-san I would protect the Kaiju, but look at her…snap out it Touya Kinomoto, you are her onni-chan, you would do anything for your little sister!

*"What…has…happened?" Sakura asked, she looked all around her, the place was broken down, it was a hideous sight, she then started to head for certain directions, "Onni-chan? Otou-san? Tomoyo-chan? Kero-chan? Meilin-chan? Syaoran-chan? Anybody?" she cried, when she saw penguin park, totally destroyed, the place was blown to pieces, tears started to form, she ran for Tomoyo's home direction and ended up to find a broke down building, she cried, she ran into the area and started to push the rocks aside, but she found nothing, so she ran off trying to find the others, but no results. Soon she ended up walking through the broken down penguin park, when she crashed into someone and that person pushed Sakura into the ground, "HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The person yelled, Sakura cried in pain and said, "Gomen-nasai!" and as she looked at the face, she realized, who it was, "Syaoran?"

"That's Mr. Li to you!" Li said coldly, "Syaoran, don't you remember me? I'm Sakura!" Sakura asked now in tears,

"I know you, you're the one who turned this place into hell!" Syaoran said, pointing at different directions, Sakura cried harder and said, "How can I? I…(sob)…would never!" 

"Yes you did! Because of you and your clow cards, you used them for fortune telling, and left us with some new cards that not even I can handle, because you left us, it's all your fault, it's your fault!"

"No! No! NO! it's not my fault!" Sakura yelled…* She snapped out of it, she was pouring with sweat, she got out of her bed and opened her door, when she heard some talking downstairs, she decided to eavesdrop, and listened, *Hey, it's Touya and Tomoyo* 

In the living room:

"The Kaiju has totally lost it!" Touya said, complaining about what Sakura told him,

"Well it's her choice, I can't believe Li-kun would actually betray Sakura like that, and hurt her so badly!" Tomoyo cried, she also felt bad for not going after her friend in the first place,

"Wait until the next time I see that gaki…" Touya said,

"Calm down Touya, I know your angry, just don't go there yet!" Tomoyo said, she sipped her tea and said, "Sometimes, Sakura can be a little too kind hearted, I mean, I'm her best friend and I can see it, sometimes she will lose total control…"

Meanwhile, Sakura was hearing this, and then she thought back to her dream, the way Li treated her, *Is Tomoyo going to be like Li, in my dream, why is it me, my life is pitiful, everyone is cruel, everything is cruel, everyday its cruel, every year its cruel…Life is cruel…* With that thought, Sakura went into her deadly nightmare once again.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Clow-mistress-sakura: Chapter 2 finish, I dunno what I'm writing but I hope you like it!

Kero: Hey where am I?

Tomoyo: Where is my video camera?

Meilin: Why is my part so short? In fact where is my part?

Touya: (Enters) Hey, I'm much better than what you said I am! 

Clow-mistress-sakura: Ok, one at a time! Ok, now the first one is going to be my problem, which is easily solved…

Everyone: What's that?

Clow-mistress-sakura: I'm outer here! (Runs)

Everyone: Come back here!!!

Sakura: That's all folks! (='.'=)


	3. Feelings (that return)

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hello everyone

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hello everyone! I wouldn't be typing if it weren't for them lot (glares at CCS people), they forced me to do this!

Kero: Oi! Don't just talk to the people, start typing! (Transforms to Cerberus)

Clow-mistress-sakura: Ok, keep the flames off, anyway, chapter 3 for everyone! Hey Kero, don't turn me into kebab, or no pudding!

Feelings 

Touya heard a thud by the stairs and wondered what it was; he slowly got up, "What's wrong Touya?" Tomoyo asked with concern,

"I…just heard something, I'm going to check it out." With that, Touya got up, and left Tomoyo sitting in the living room, he got around to the stairs, but was horrified by the sight he saw, his sister was now lying on the stairs, and with a little blood dripping out of her mouth, "Sakura!" Touya yelled, soon Tomoyo came out running and saw her friend, and paled, "Quick, get her to her bedroom! I'll go get some hot water!" And after Tomoyo left Touya, he carried his sister to her room, "Don't die out like this Sakura!"

Sakura was hearing everything Touya and Tomoyo was saying in the living room, when all of a sudden, she fainted, *"Oh no, what's going on, why am I here again?" Sakura asked herself looking at the scene she was in before, "Oh god!" Sakura saw it, Firey was burning everything, and everywhere was on fire, Windy was spreading the fire, So was Water, and then she saw the figure that looked exactly like Shadow, but then, the figure took off the hood, and it revealed an identical twin of Sakura, apart from the figure had a big scar running down her left cheek, "Everyone stop!" Sakura yelled, they all looked at Sakura, and grinned, and launched attacks at her, Sakura wide-eyed called out, "Fly!" and wings grew on her back, she flew off, she watched the element cards chasing her, when all of a sudden they stopped, Sakura turned around and saw them heading back to the figure in black, Sakura saw the girls hand come out from the baggy sleeves, and made a signal, "Come here!" Sakura slowly flew down keeping her guard at all times, when she got to the ground, the figure walked up to Sakura and said, "Welcome to the future!" 

"What?" Sakura said looking around her, "Who are you really?" 

"Why, I'm you of course!" the figure replied,

"No way, how can I be you?" Sakura asked, now starting to boil up,

"This is the future you! It's not your fault the place is like this, it's not you fault everyone hates you, it's their fault!" And with that state, the figure pointed at one direction, and Sakura looked over and saw all her friends,

"That's not true, my friends love me!" Sakura cried, now in tears,

"Yes, that WAS true, but they started to hate you, and it's mainly because of him!" The figure then pointed at Li Syaoran,

"No! Li loved me the most, he wouldn't do anything bad to me!" Sakura yelled crying her eyes out,

"That's what you think mistress, but he doesn't!" The Firey spoke,

"No!" Sakura cried,

"Why don't you see for yourself!" The Windy spoke,

Sakura took Windy's advice, walked over to her friends when, "Look at who came back!" Meilin said,

"What do you want Kinomoto?" Tomoyo said evilly, 

"Tomoyo, why are you…" Sakura was cut off by another voice,

"Because it was you, you were the one who turned this place into hell, it's all your fault Kinomoto!" Syaoran said,

"Li, not you to, what have I done you guys wrong?" Sakura spilled into tears,

"You had to take advice from her didn't you!" Tomoyo said pointing at the figure,

"What?" Sakura asked confused,

"We told you not to help her, but did you listen, no! You said that we should help any injured person, no matter who they are! And then she tells you something, and you do it!" Meilin said,

"But…" Sakura didn't know what to say,

"You're helpless Kinomoto! Now I know why Li-kun hated you so much when he first came!" Tomoyo said coldly,

"No, Tomoyo, anyone but you, you are my friend, my best friend!" Sakura shook Tomoyo,

"You are a loser Kinomoto, you don't deserve to stay in this world! I hate you!" Syaoran said, pulling Sakura off Tomoyo, and with that, he punched her stomach, Sakura coughed out blood*

"Sakura, get up!" Touya yelled at his sister, soon Sakura opened her eyes, she saw both Tomoyo and Touya above her, and she jumped up, "Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled, she hugged her friend tightly, "Don't worry Sakura, I'm here!" Tomoyo said no flowing in tears of joy that her best friend was all right, "Touya, can you go outside for a moment, I need to talk to Tomoyo for a moment…" Sakura said, still crying, Touya smiled at his sister and said, "I'll go make you something to eat." And he left.

"So what do you have to tell me Sakura?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully,

"I had this dream, and it….was strange…" Sakura said, thinking about her dream,

"Oh…what was it about, tell me the whole thing." Tomoyo said, ringing the towel,

"Well, I was in the middle of the streets, all of Readington was smashed down, and it was on fire, Firey was setting the whole place and fire and Water and windy was helping her…" Sakura said, now starting to cry as she thought about the next part of her dream.

"Carry on…" Tomoyo said, 

"(Spills with tears) There was this figure and she was exactly like me, but she had a scar on her left cheek, she said that it was all you guys fault I destroyed Readington with the clow cards, and then all you lot started to treat me so badly, and Syaoran…he…he…" Sakura started to choke while crying,

Tomoyo, patting Sakura's back said, "What did Li-kun do?"

"He…punched me in the stomach, and I started to cough out blood!" Sakura said, now with a soar throat,

"Don't worry, it was all a dream…"

"But what if it comes true!" 

"We'll just have to face it!"

"Oh Tomoyo!"

Meanwhile, Syaoran was watching a D.V.D film with Sammi when all of a sudden, he felt a sort of pain rush through him, and he shook, "What's wrong Xiaolang?"

Sammi asked concerned,

"Nothing, I just felt a bit strange, that's all…" Syaoran felt it tingle in his spine and said to Sammi, "I need to go to the washroom for a moment, I'll be right back." With that, Syaoran kissed Sammi's lips and walked over to the bathroom.

Sammi glared at the door, *Well, well, well, so my Xiaolang does have feelings for the Clow mistress, well, if my magic didn't work on Sakura earlier, maybe it's time to turn her dream into reality!* Sammi laughed evilly.

Syaoran as rinsing his face, he looked at himself in the mirror, *what's going on, why did it hurt so much all of a sudden? Is something happening to…Sakura, no, but what if something had though? But, I thought I already lost those feelings, why did they come back, is it because I saw her again, or is it because I can sense something bad is going to happen?* Li thought, he shook his head, "Li Xiaolang, stop thinking about her, you have someone now, someone that reminded you of her, her special powers, of her magic…" Li sighed at what he said and opened the door, walked out and over to Sammi, "So, what happened so far?" Syaoran asked, "I don't know because I was too busy worrying about you Xiaolang honey!" Sammi said, but no reaction came from Syaoran, he just stood there staring at the ground, *Oh my god, what the, why is Readington on fire?* Li thought,"Hello? Xiaolang?" Sammi asked Syaoran, *I think he's there, what love can cause another to go through, but I won't let Xiaolang suffer, I love him to much!* And with that thought, Sammi stood up and hugged Syaoran around the neck, and kissed him, causing him to fall back on the couch, "Huh?" Syaoran said, when he finally snapped out of the trance, "Finally!" Sammi said with a smile and lay on Syaoran's chest, "What did I do?" Syaoran asked, "You just stood there, so I decided to grab your attention like this!" Sammi said, Syaoran just stroked her hair, *Sakura, why are you, why did you, how could you, I thought you was kind hearted, why did you burn down Readington?*

***************************************************************************************************************************

Syaoran: Who, in the name of hell is Sammi?

Clow-mistress-sakura: You're going to have to find out later!

Meilin: How comes I am not in this script?

Kero: Yeah, me to! And Where's MY PUDDING!

Clow-mistress-sakura: Hey Meilin, you got a great big part in the next chapter, I promise!

Meilin: Yeah! (Jumps up and down)

Clow-mistress-sakura: And here's your pudding Kero!

Kero: strawberry shortcake!

Sakura: Why do I have a twin?

Clow-mistress-sakura: Because it makes the story more understandable, do you expect me to just put you in that nightmare killing everyone!

Sakura: No, I guess…

Syaoran: Don't you dare shout at Sakura! 

Clow-mistress-sakura: Make me!

Syaoran: (Holds sword) Force of light with ancient spin, send forth the magical power within, oracles of gold, water, fire, light and electricity, force no my plight release the light…LIGHTENING!

Clow-mistress-sakura: FLY! RELEASE! (Flies into the air) Hey I'm clow-mistress, so ha! See you lot later, I have a score to settle with Syaoran, See ya!


	4. Questions for an expert

Clow-mistress-sakura: I know I haven't got a lot of reviews, but for the sake of it, I love writing my stories, so here's chap Sandra Chau Normal Sandra Chau 1 71 2001-10-20T14:46:00Z 2001-10-20T15:57:00Z 2 802 4575 38 9 5618 9.2720 

Clow-mistress-sakura: I know I haven't got a lot of reviews, but for the sake of it, I love writing my stories, so here's chapter 4, a Meilin chapter people!

Meilin: Yeah! Meilin rules!

Kero: NO, Kero rules!

Clow-mistress-sakura: No, S+S rules!

Questions for an Expert 

Meilin was in her room reading a magazine, *Oh, I hate it! I give up Xiaolang for a good reason, and he had that opportunity, but no, he wasted the opportunity and ended up with that no good Sammi, talk about annoying, plus, I think she is a little weird, what a bummer! * Meilin thought, not realizing that she just shredded the magazine into strips, "Oh man, I'm so bored! Where the hell is Xiaolang when I need him! Uh!" Meilin yelled, she picked up the pillow and threw it at the door, when it opened, "Meilin, I need some advice! (Hit by pillow)" Syaoran said entering the room, "Oh, sorry Xiaolang!" Meilin said turning away.

Syaoran picked up the pillow and put it on her bed and sat on the bed, "What's wrong Meilin?" Syaoran asked questioning, *Meilin's been like this all these years ever since I got with Sammi, what's wrong with her* 

"Nothing, what do you need advice about?" Meilin replied in a sort of cold way,

"Right…Well, I was with Sammi again today…" 

"Like you always are!"

"Yeah, and well I just had this image just come up and I saw Sakura tearing down Readington, and the place was on fire, and seeing as you're good with advises…"

"GOOD? (Flaming eyes)"

"Ok, an expert with advises, so are you willing enough to help me?"

"Yeah, sure, so, why are you asking me if you saw a vision?"

"Because, it had something to do with Sakura, and it hurt!"

"It hurt?"

"Well you see when I told you that I lost all my feeling for Sakura, I don't think that was true…"

"So you lied!"

"Yeah, well, I just realized when I saw Sakura at the airport that I haven't lost feelings for her, that I wanted to go after her, and caress her, but I couldn't!"

"Oh Xiaolang, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you!"

"I don't blame you, you never even liked Sammi!"

"Well, how can I, she is so annoying and moody that sometimes I think she has magic that can destroy us all!"

"You sensed it?"

"Sensed what? Does she really have magic?"

"Uh…well, that's what I've sensed…"

"Well take my advice and keep a close eye on her, I have a hunch that she hates Sakura and Tomoyo just as much as I hate her."

"Why's that?"

"Because she doesn't treat us as nice as she treats you, anyway, it's a girl thing, I just know!"

"Ok, thanks Meilin, you're the best!"

"I know I am!"

Xiaolang left Meilin's room, Meilin sat there, and she could feel something inside her, as if something will happen.

Sakura and Tomoyo had a nice long chat, Sakura finally settled, and is much calmer than she was earlier, she knew that it was fate that gave her this route, and went downstairs with Tomoyo, "Touya, I want to eat something!"

"Well you better not eat the whole fridge Kaiju!" Touya said, when Sakura trod on his foot causing Touya to react like usual, Sakura smiled, "Hey Tomoyo, want to eat out, and after that, we can go over to Meilin and Li-kun's apartment!"

"But Sakura…" Tomoyo tried to convince Sakura that it wasn't such a good idea to go over to see Syaoran,

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I need to ask Meilin-chan something, and besides, I doubt Li-kun would be at home, seeing as he has his so called girlfriend!" Sakura said holding her tears back,

"Sakura, I was wrong about you, you aren't weak, you're strong!" Tomoyo said with a smile,

Sakura smiled, *that's what I want to be Tomoyo-chan! * And they left the house.

Meilin was in the living room watching television, when the door bell rang, she got up and walked over to the door, when she saw Sammi in front of the door, "Oh it's you, what do you want?" *I can sense her power, even if I haven't got magic, I can feel it! * Meilin thought,

"For your information, I came to fine Xiaolang!" Sammi said coldly, and barged her way past Meilin, Meilin gave her a dirty look *I am going to strangle her next time! * And she slammed the door when a knock was on the door; she opened it to find Sakura and Tomoyo standing there, "Sakura! Tomoyo! What are you two doing here?" Meilin said, allowing her two friends to enter,

"Because Sakura wanted to see you Meilin-chan!" Tomoyo said, pulling out her video camera, 

"Sakura, are you ok?" Meilin asked with concern, 

"Of course, why?" Sakura asked, she knew the answer, but she had to keep it away from everyone,

"Well, you left us at the airport all of a sudden!" Meilin said,

"I'm sorry, just a little problem at home, that's all!" Sakura said with a fake smile,

"Let's all sit down!" Meilin said dragging her two friends to the living room, when they reached there, Sakura saw Sammi and Syaoran walking out with Syaoran's arm around Sammi's shoulders, "Oh, hi Li-kun, Sammi…" Sakura said feeling rather lonely again, 

"Oh, hi Sakura, (Looks over at Meilin) I'm going out ok Meilin, see you!" Syaoran said trying his best to not look at Sakura.

Soon Syaoran and Sammi left, Meilin glared at the door hard, she hated the way things were going, Tomoyo smiled after and said, "So why don't you two talk, I'll go and get tea!" Tomoyo just ran off after,

Sakura looked at Meilin and knew she would find out sooner or later, "Ok Sakura-chan, spill it!"

"Spill what?"

"You have something to ask, now chop chop!"

"Well you see, I had this vision, and well Readington was destroyed, and well, I don't know what to do…"

"Look, take my advice, try forgetting about it, maybe everything will be ok!"

"Ok Meilin…"

"Meilin, I need to go get some fresh air for a moment ok!"

"Sure Sakura-chan, anytime!"

And Sakura left the living room to the balcony in Meilin's room, Tomoyo came out soon and said, "Tea's in the kitchen, so Meilin, what's Sakura and you talked about?"

"Her and Syaoran are totally alike!"

"How's that?"

"Well for instance, these two have problems to do with visions and secondly, both come to the expert for help!"

"And who is the expert?"

"(Spot light on Meilin) Why me of course, the one and only, Meilin Li! (Fireworks in background)"

"Well, whatever you say Meilin-chan!"

***************************************************************************************************************************

Clow-mistress-sakura: Well, what do you lot think?

Meilin: Best chapter in the world isn't it? 

Crowd: Meilin! Meilin! Meilin!

Kero: What about me?

Clow-mistress-sakura: You will have a big chapter too Kero, but not now, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I don't think it makes sense

Meilin: What do you mean it doesn't make sense; it makes perfect sense!

Clow-mistress-sakura: And how does it?

Meilin: Because its about me being the expert!

Clow-mistress-sakura: (Sweat drops) Right, anyway, chapter five will be up soon!

S+S: Until then, Sayonara!


	5. The unexpected visit

Clow-mistress-sakura: Sorry, it's half term so I've been out lately, anyway, here's chapter 5 for all you lot and a certain so Sandra Chau Normal Sandra Chau 1 55 2001-10-24T16:32:00Z 2001-10-24T17:27:00Z 3 1015 5786 48 11 7105 9.2720 

Clow-mistress-sakura: Sorry, it's half term so I've been out lately, anyway, here's chapter 5 for all you lot and a certain someone has joined us!

Sakura: Who is it?

Clow-mistress-sakura: Ah…you have to wait for it Sakura-chan, and besides, I don't want to spoil it for those Eriol and Tomoyo fans…

Syaoran: WHAT! He's coming here!

Clow-mistress-sakura: Uh oh, quick read the fanfics! I'm long gone!

The unexpected visit 

It was ten o'clock at night and Sakura and Tomoyo are still with Meilin, this time they was making pastry,  "Um…this is going to be delicious!" Sakura said sniffing the air, with all the apples and berries in the pie was baking; Tomoyo recorded Sakura as she floated into the air and slowly fell,

"Oh Sakura-chan, careful about the…" Meilin was trying to warn Sakura about the state on the table but Sakura landed onto it,

"Eww! My dress is covered in flour and egg!" Sakura yelled jumping up and tried to wipe it off,

"Ohohohohoho Sakura-chan, you should be more careful!" Tomoyo said whilst recording the now even worse state version of Sakura,

"Come on Sakura-chan, I'll lend you some of my clothes for time being." Meilin said pushing her friend out of the kitchen and into her room.

"Here, wear this for time being!" Meilin said tossing Sakura a Chinese dress,

"But Meilin, it's so nice…" Sakura was trying to shuffle the dress back in Meilin's hands but Meilin gave it back to her,

"Just wear it Sakura, it ain't that bad and besides, you can where a jacket over it so it won't show up that much!" Meilin said, now pushing Sakura into the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura came out, Tomoyo came out and videotaped Sakura, "Oh my gosh, Sakura-chan you are so kawaii in that dress!"

They walked into the kitchen and opened the oven; the pie was simply gorgeous, they all had a slice each, soon a knock was on the door, Meilin answered it and soon entered the house with someone,

"Hey you two, guess who came back?" Meilin said,

"Who?" Sakura asked,

Meilin dragged a teenage guy into the kitchen; the man had knavish, blue hair in curtains and a pair of glasses,

"Have we met, I know I've seen you somewhere before?" Sakura asked,

Tomoyo sat there frozen, "Tomoyo-chan are you ok?" Sakura said waving her hand in front of Tomoyo's face,

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked,

"It's nice to see you too Tomoyo-chan!" The man said smiling and walked over to Tomoyo and kissed her hand,

"Eriol-kun, oh my god!!!" Sakura said jumping up and down,

"Nice to see you too Sakura." Eriol said,

"Would you like a piece of pie Eriol?" Meilin asked walking over to the table,

"Yes please!" Eriol said,

"So how long have you been here?" Sakura asked,

"I only just arrived." Eriol said; he looked over to Tomoyo, "My, my Tomoyo-chan, you're surely quiet today!"

"Huh? (Blushes) Oh, no, of course not; I…just don't know what to say!" Tomoyo said, *My God; he is so hot! *

Sakura looked over to Tomoyo and knew exactly what she was thinking, "Hey Meilin, (Walks over to Meilin) I need you to help me with something."

"What is it Sakura?" Meilin asked now walking over to Eriol with a piece of pie,

"It's got something to do with the clow cards!" Sakura said, now dragging Meilin away,

"Why can't you ask Eriol?" Meilin said walking back over to the two sitting down and gave Eriol the pie, when Sakura winked at her and Meilin realized,

"What is it Sakura?" Eriol asked,

"Don't worry Eriol-kun, everything's ok, I can help your dearly loved half daughter." Meilin said jokily and walked with Sakura into the room, 

"Have a nice chat with Tomoyo-chan Eriol!" Sakura said with a wink before she got in the room and shut the door.

"I wonder what those two are up to?" Tomoyo said looking at the door,

"Well whatever it is, I guess they want to talk in private!" Eriol said with a laugh at the end, Tomoyo laughed as well, Eriol stopped to admire Tomoyo's face,

*My, my, she has gotten beautiful. * Eriol thought, soon Tomoyo stopped laughing and looked at him, they stared at one another for quite a while when Tomoyo turned crimson red,

"So how are you Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo said,

"I'm ok, Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"You have gotten more beautiful than before you know…"

"Why…thank you…Eriol-kun…"

"Urm…this might be sort of a rush, but would…you…go out with me?"

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I can take rejection, we can always be friends…"

"No, it's not that, sure, I'd love to go out with you!"

Inside the room, "I knew Tomoyo-chan had feelings for Eriol-kun!" Meilin giggled,

"Well, I might have to start calling Tomoyo-chan Mother!" Sakura said, and laughed.

Meilin watched as Eriol leaned in and gave Tomoyo a kiss on the lips, Sakura smiled evilly and stepped out of the room coughing, Tomoyo broke away and blushed hard,

"Well, well, well, my dear Tomoyo-chan and my half father in love, oh this is so kawaii!" Sakura squealed like a little girl,

"Hey, invite me to the wedding ok!" Meilin said entering the scene,

"Hey you lot, stop it!" Tomoyo said rather embarrassed,

"Come on you two, stop teasing Tomoyo-chan, anyways, we got to go, right Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said, 

Tomoyo got up and smiled, "Yeah, we'll see you two next time ok!" Tomoyo told the two girls,

"Sure!" Meilin said, as they walked Tomoyo and Eriol to the door,

"See you later dad, have a nice time mum!" Sakura called down the hallway before the couple entered the lift.

Meilin and Sakura ended up laughing their heads off.

Meanwhile, Sammi and Syaoran was entering the block Syaoran lived in, they got to the lift, and it opened to reveal Tomoyo and Eriol hand in hand standing there, "Oh hi Li-kun, Eriol came back from England!" Tomoyo said,

"So I see, well see ya Sammi, I'm going up!" Syaoran said,

"See ya Xiaolang honey!" Sammi said and waved at him as the lift doors closed, she then looked at Tomoyo and Eriol, *So, trying to be a two timer eh, well I'll get you Tomoyo Daidouji, and the clow mistress, you both want my boyfriends, well I'm keeping him!* And Sammi left after that thought.

Meanwhile, Syaoran got to his apartment door and opened it, "I'm home!"

"Hi Xiaolang, hey do me a favour please!" Meilin said,

"What?"

"Can you take Sakura-chan home?"

"Uh...I thought she left?"

"No, only Tomoyo-chan and Eriol-kun left, did you see them?"

"Yeah, anyway where's Sakura?"

"She's in the bathroom!"

"Hey Meilin, I'm ready to go!" Sakura said walking over to Sakura,

Syaoran looked at Sakura, *my lord, she is so sexy in that dress! * He thought, "Urm Sakura, let's got then!"

"What?" Sakura said looking over to Syaoran,

"Meilin told me to take you home, so let's go!"

"Uh…Ok!" Sakura said, and the two left the apartment,

"Is there really no hope for these two?" Meilin said with a sigh to go with it, and went to her room.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Tomoyo: Wah, this is so short!

Sakura: Clow-mistress-sakura said that she's sorry it's short!

Syaoran: Great, I have to put up with Eriol!

Eriol: Did someone call?

Kero: Hey, this is it ok! C ya! 


End file.
